User talk:Supernatural145
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jesse Quick1.jpg page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 16:36, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Supernatural145 I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Jesse Quick Hi Supernatural145 your Jesse Quick Images were great I added them to the Jesse Quick/Gallery Page. In the future if you want to add more images you don't need to add category tags to the images they aren't necessary I only have category tags for the official pages the images don't need them. But overall great job adding the Jesse Quick Images to the site. If you ever have any question about anything just send me a message an I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Jesse Quick Question Hi Supernatural145 the main reason Jesse Quick or other Speedsters like her father Johnny Quick (Jonathan Chambers), Max Mercury and XS for example was simply because when the new front page was created I mainly focused on showing just the Speedsters known as The Flash and The Reverse Flash on the front page since they were the most well known out of all the Speedsters. However with The Flash (TV Series) version of Jesse Quick (Violett Beane) gaining popularity from the show. I would agree she along with some of the other Speedsters should be added to the sites main page. At the moment I don't when that's going to happen but I'll definitly make sure she gets added to the sites main page. Plus I'm a fan of Jesse Quick (Violett Beane) on the show and the comic book version of the character as well so she should be added. Hope this answers your question. From Rod12 Gallery Page Hi Supernatural145 happy to help with answering your question hopefully I can get the main page/Jesse Quick Update soon. As far as helping update the site if you could help in updating the Gallery Pages for XS, Griffin, Johnny Quick (Jonathan Chambers), Max Mercury, The Flash (John Fox), Impulse (Iris West), Jai West, Henry Allen, Linda Park West, Joan Garrick, Meloni Thawne Allen, Dawn Allen and Don Allen that would be a great help. All the pages and this case mainly their gallery pages need to be updated have more images added to their gallery pages. All I'll say with adding images to the site just make sure their all high resolution images we want to get the best images possible for the site. Thank you for offering helping out on the site here with the gallery pages and adding images. From Rod12 Update Hi Supernatural145 great job adding all the new images to the site I added them all to their respective gallery pages. I also used your suggestion with the Dawn Allen Images and added some of them to the Don Allen/Gallery Page. I also checked the Cobalt Blue Page after you updated me about it and made sure the page looks normal in how it's suppose to be setup and also made sure your editing work with the powers and abilities section is still updated on the page as well. Thanks for all the help with this you did an awesome job. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Supernatural145 that sounds like a good plan to me with finding Images for Griffin and XS and you can also definitely find some images for the Patty Spivot/Gallery Page that would also be a big help as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 New Images Hi Supernatural145 great job adding all the new images to the sites awesome work. Thank you so much for doing all that you did a great job and it was a big help. At the current moment I don't have anything I could use your help on but I'm planning something that I could use your help on. When I have what I'm planning all ready I'll send you a message asking if your interested in helping. Oh well talk to you later and thank you again for all your help with the images. From Rod12 Question Hi Supernatural145 I have a question/offer for you I'm wondering if you might be interested in. The question/offer is would be interested in becoming head admin and have full control of a wiki site? See there is a wiki site that me and my friend User:Doomlurker created for Hawkman. When we first created the wiki site we created it because the two of us thought the site would have enough content to sustain having it's own personal wiki site like what's done here on The Flash Wiki Site for example. However in the end we were wrong as much as much as both of us are fans of Hawkman, Hawkgirl, their supporting cast and their rogues gallery of villains it wasn't a good idea to create a Wiki Site for the characters. So as of right now I've cleaned the wiki site moving pages I still wanted to keep over to my other wiki sites that me and my friend User:Doomlurker are head admins of like The Flash Wiki Site here for example. I also deleted pages as well making the site ready for someone such as yourself if you were interested to take over the site to completely changing it into something brand new whatever that you would be personally interested in having your own wiki site of and making it a completely new wiki site with you being the head admin and having full control of the site. So as of the right now I'm trying to find an editor who would be interested in taking over the wiki site and being willing to be the brand new head admin of the site and have full control over it. If your interested in this offer or have questions just let me know and if your not interested in this offer I completely understand. I just thought of offering you this offer since your a good editor and have been a big help here on The Flash Wiki Site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12